spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Sannse
I understand that wikis are not harmful and thanks about the introduction of the script. TOR Annona said privately that in the indefinite future will sort them, since some of them violates the copyright, are in themselves contain profanity and private data users. The rest is just spam. Sorry if the resulting errors in communication, I poorly know English. Bundy91 16:56, kwi 8, 2011 (UTC) * Welcome! I read your post in Bundy91's discussion. I agree, that usually sites from this page aren't harmful. But some of them really should by deleted, for example: ** Mozgopedia - useless clone of Wikipedia, which break copyrights. ** Borneo Wiki - racism. Jak zabić Murzyna means how to kill a Negro. ** This - vulgar. Kurwa and Wypierdalać are popular polish vulgarisms. ** Piswatch - offensive for members and supporters of Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, polish political party. * Could you delete it? [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:45, kwi 9, 2011 (UTC) New page of Narnia Wiki Hello, I've got question about new Wikia. But before I say what I want, I must show the situation. I'm editor in Polish version of Narnia Wiki. Three things that annoys me: firstable, this page hasn't got administrator. Of course, one person (it's Liln) created this, but after few months he/she disappeared. Second thing is that our page is very ugly, because it hasn't got any graphic design. And categories are mostly unsense, because for one topic are two categories, and for another, as important as previous hasn't got any. Third thing is that this Wikia has been written by only two, three people, and they are mostly unavailable. In fact, I'm alone. Only one person helps me sometimes. It wouldn't be so big problem, but Narnia is very important topic, like Harry Potter, Avatar or English version of Narnia Wiki. But our page reminds private page or page-no-one-wants-to-lead. It's strange! Our page is very poor, has got few pages, compared do English version of Narnia Wiki. It's strange! MAIN PROBLEM My main problem is that I want to open new page, new Narnia Wiki. I proposed my collaborators to open and lead new page, which adress is here. I'm administrator there and I want to lead this page with other people. My page is, you must admit that ;), much better that old page. I VERY VERY want to lead new Narnia Wiki. I'm waiting for my collaborators opinion. So, my main questions are: #Can you, as administrator, cancel old page of Narnia Wiki to actualise new one? #Can we open and lead new page to achieve more and to leat more beautiful and condition page? (I think ;) And third question, if I will not get answer from my collaborators: #Can I lead and prome new page alone, of course, if other help me? I need answer quickly. It's one more think: If we open new page and start to lead it, can we cancel old page and new proposition of page, to create new, main page with adress from old page (I mean pl.narnia.wika.com)? Because new adress, which is pl.wszystkoonarnii.wikia.com is not in Google, and we want to make our page popular? If you understand me, please, give me the answer quickly. If you don't understand something, write it to me. You know, I'm Polish, so I don't know English perfect ;) Happy Easter, Janinka11 18:55, kwi 23, 2011 (UTC) PS: QUICK ANSWER PLEASE!!! : Hi there! I work with Sannse on the Community Support Team. I'd like to help, but I don't understand your problem. If you're already an admin on pl.narnia.wikia.com, why do you want to create a new wiki and close the existing one? It sounds like you should just edit the existing one. if there is a problem with pl.narnia.wikia.com, please explain further. Thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:34, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC)